Call centers have long been used by companies for communicating with their customers on a wide range of topics, including installation, sales, service, cancellation, etc. As ways for communicating with customers have evolved from voice interactions, call centers have been transformed into contact centers which communicate with customers on a variety of media, including electronic mail (e-mail), internet relay chat (IRC), world-wide web, voice over internet protocol (VoIP), text messaging, etc. As these media have evolved, there has been a need for technology to capture these interactions for many purposes, including: recordkeeping, quality, training, etc.
However, the digital nature of this new media can make it more difficult for developing technology to capture these interactions. In particular, encryption technology can inhibit existing recording devices from capturing and/or flagging meaningful information.
A system for recording an encrypted data stream associated with a contact center is provided. The system can include a control protocol switch interface, an encryption key information buffer, a data switch interface and a recording module. The control protocol switch interface provides the system with an interface to a protocol switch, and receives an interaction setup signal from the protocol switch. The interaction setup signal can include an exchange of encryption key information associated with an interaction. The encryption key information buffer can be set up to receive the encryption key information and hold the encryption key information. A data switch interface provides the system with an interface to a data switch, via which the system receives an encrypted data stream associated with the interaction. The encrypted data stream is encrypted such that devices that do not have an encryption key associated with the encrypted data stream are inhibited from reviewing the interaction data. The recording module operates to record the interaction, and the system is operable to decrypt the encrypted data stream using associated encryption key information stored in the encryption key information buffer.
A method for recording encrypted interaction data can include the steps of: receiving an interaction setup signal at a recording device, the interaction setup signal comprising encryption key information associated with interaction data; storing the encryption key information in a key storage, the key storage being configured to store encryption key information for retrieval; receiving encrypted data stream at the recording device, the encrypted data stream representing an encrypted form of interaction data, the encryption being configured to inhibit review of the interaction data without an encryption key; storing the interaction data in a system data store; and, wherein the encrypted interaction data is operable to be decrypted using the stored encryption key information.
The details of one or more embodiments of the disclosure are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the disclosure will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.